Rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze
by cooky77
Summary: Ósmy sezon, tuż przed "Affinity". Na Edorze wybucha epidemia. SGC udziela poszkodowanym niezbędnej pomocy medycznej. O Neill musi zmierzyć się z własną przeszłością, a także podjąć decyzję, która może zmienić nie tylko jego życie.


**Rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze**

Generał O`Neill siedział przy biurku w swoim gabinecie. Raz po raz zerkał w stronę otwartej teczki z dokumentami, w dłoni trzymał pióro, lecz nie potrafił teraz skupić się na papierkowej robocie. Jego myśli uparcie powracały do porannej odprawy. Sytuacja była trudna. Nie. Tym razem to nie Goa`uld byli powodem jego zmartwienia. Z nimi akurat radził sobie świetnie. Tym razem wróg działał niezwykle podstępnie. I choć był mikroskopijnych rozmiarów, doprowadził już do kilku zgonów. Wróg miał swoją nazwę: dwoinka zapalenia opon mózgowo – rdzeniowych. Jego ofiarami byli mieszkańcy Edory. To oni poprosili SGC o pomoc, gdy nagle kilku mieszkańców wioski zapadło na nieznaną im dotąd chorobę. Na planetę wysłany został oddział medyczny w celu zbadania chorych. Czytał ich raporty tak często, że znał je niemal na pamięć.

Początkowo objawy przypominają zwykłą infekcję wirusową. Występuje gorączka, ból mięśni, ból gardła. Ot, typowa grypa, występująca również na Edorze. Po kilku godzinach dolegliwości zmniejszają się, by po jakimś czasie ponownie się nasilić. Dołączają się bóle głowy, sztywność karku, objawy oponowe, wymioty, światłowstręt. Potem pojawiają się drgawki, zaburzenia świadomości, aż do utraty przytomności, śpiączka, zaburzenia oddychania. W kilku przypadkach zaobserwowano również krwawe wybroczyny na skórze. Większość chorych stanowią dzieci. Zaledwie w kilku przypadkach doszło do zarażenia osób dorosłych i w podeszłym wieku. Im mniejsze dziecko, tym gwałtowniejszy przebieg choroby. Do pierwszego zgonu doszło zaledwie po okresie doby od wystąpienia początkowych objawów.

Zespół medyczny dość szybko ustalił, że szalejąca na Edorze infekcja to meningokokowe zapalenie opon mózgowo-rdzeniowych. Na Ziemi infekcja jest równie niebezpieczna, lecz występuje zdecydowanie rzadziej, głównie za sprawą szczepień ochronnych i ogólnodostępnych badań oraz antybiotykoterapii. Co ciekawe, po kontakcie z meningokokami większość osób pozostaje zdrowa. Ponadto szacuje się, że nawet do 20% populacji jest bezobjawowymi nosicielami tych bakterii. Stąd tez przypuszczenie, że zarazki zostały przeniesione przez kogoś z ziemskiego personelu. Mieszkańcy Edory, nie mający dotąd kontaktu z bakterią, stali się dla niej łatwym celem. Sytuacja stała się o tyle poważna, że należało działać jak najszybciej. Podczas odprawy zapadła decyzja, aby wszystkie osoby wykazujące choć najlżejsze objawy objąć kwarantanną, a osoby w ciężkim stanie natychmiast przetransportować do SGC, gdzie medycy dysponowali niezbędnym specjalistycznym sprzętem medycznym. Wszystkim zarażonym podano koktajl antybiotyków, lecz dla niektórych na pomoc było już za późno. Pomimo wysiłków lekarzy zmarło sześcioro dzieci, w tym troje niemowląt, jeden czternastolatek i jedna starsza kobieta. Zachorowań było jednak znacznie więcej. Należało się spieszyć. Ściągnięty w trybie awaryjnym personel medyczny już przygotowywał się na przyjęcie zarażonych. O`Neill również czekał, bezradny wobec wroga, z którym nie potrafił się zmierzyć. Cała nadzieja w jego ludziach. Ufał w ich możliwości i wierzył, że zdołają pomóc jeśli nie wszystkim, to przynajmniej jak największej liczbie pacjentów.

\- Jack? - głos Daniela nagle wyrwał go rozmyślań. Archeolog stał w otwartych drzwiach i przyglądał mu się badawczo.

\- Daniel, wejdź. Zamyśliłem się.

\- Pukałem - oświadczył Jackson usprawiedliwiającym tonem.

\- Nie słyszałem. - O`Neill z wyraźną ulgą zamknął teczkę i odłożył pióro. - Mówiłeś coś?

\- Wracają.

\- Ilu?

\- Pięcioro dzieci. Doktor Warner czeka w pełnej gotowości. Jest wśród nich Jean, synek Garana.

\- O! - Nagle zabrakło mu słów.

To nie była dobra wiadomość. Sam fakt, że dzieciak został sprowadzony do SGC świadczył, że był w ciężkim stanie. Pułkownik widział go już wcześniej. Wesoły czterolatek, ciekawy wszystkiego. Nasypał piasku do laptopa, którego Carter nieopatrznie zostawiła dosłownie na chwilę. Garan wielokrotnie przepraszał za ten incydent, a Naytha zadbała, by malec więcej nie pętał się w pobliżu drużyn SG. O`Neill nie był zły. Właściwie to całe zdarzenie wydawało mu się zabawne. Minę Sam pamiętał do tej pory, a dane i tak w końcu udało się odzyskać. Rezolutny smyk bardzo przypominał swojego ojca. Zresztą, kiedy Jack poznał Garana, ten sam był jeszcze dzieckiem. Zdecydowanie rezolutnym i zdecydowanie potrafiącym myśleć nieszablonowo. To przecież przez niego utknął na trzy miesiące na Edorze. Boże, jak to było dawno. Od tego czasu tyle się pozmieniało.

Wciąż pamiętał, jak bardzo był rozdarty, kiedy w końcu udało się odkopać wrota. Początkowo nienawidził tego miejsca. Był jego więźniem. Potem zaczął dostrzegać, że mógłby tam żyć. Inaczej. Zupełnie inaczej niż dotąd, ale równie prawdziwie. Jeśli pozwoliłby sobie na to, mógłby być nawet szczęśliwy. Gdyby nie determinacja członków jego drużyny, prawdopodobnie pozostałby tam już na zawsze. Przybyli w momencie, gdy już praktycznie pogodził się z sytuacją. I nie tylko on.

Laira zaakceptowała jego decyzję. Nie próbowała go zatrzymać. Stała i patrzyła jak odchodzi. Jeszcze długo czuł na plecach jej wzrok. Nie obejrzał się. jakiś czas potem wycofała się z życia publicznego. Myślał, że to z jego powodu. Zranił ją. Nie chciał tego, ale tak wyszło. Czy mógł winić ją za to, że widząc go, wciąż cierpi? Potem dowiedział się, że była chora. Ukrywała to, jak długo potrafiła. Chciał wrócić, właściwie sam nie wiedział w jakim celu. Zobaczyć ją jeszcze raz? Przeprosić? Nic by to przecież nie zmieniło. Nie zdążył. Kiedy zmarła, przebywał właśnie na misji. Odwiedził jej grób. Tyle tylko mógł zrobić dla kobiety, która kiedyś otworzyła dla niego swoje serce. Złożył kondolencje Garanowi. Już wtedy chłopak był jakiś inny. Dojrzalszy, bardziej odpowiedzialny. Był teraz głową rodziny. On i Naytha pobrali się, choć byli przecież jeszcze tacy młodzi. I mieli dziecko. To był dla niego kolejny szok. Nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko zdecydują się na powiększenie rodziny. Młodzi sprawiali jednak wrażenie spełnionych i szczęśliwych. Garan zastąpił matkę w jej obowiązkach i wkrótce udowodnił wszystkim, że nie jest już chłopcem, lecz mężczyzną. Niedawno dowiedział się, że Naytha spodziewa się kolejnego dziecka. Był taki dumny… A potem wybuchła epidemia.

O`Neill wstał zza biurka i obciągnął poły munduru polowego. No cóż, trzeba stawić czoła i temu wyzwaniu. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za zaistniałą sytuację i był gotowy na poniesienie konsekwencji. W milczeniu doszli do komory wrót. Czekając, aż horyzont zdarzeń ustabilizuje się, sprawdził jeszcze w myślach plan działania. Wszystko wydawało się zapięte na ostatni guzik. Zaraz potem przez wrota zaczęli przybywać mieszkańcy Edory. Wszystkie dzieci były małe, najwyżej kilkuletnie. Matki niosły je na rękach w asyście sanitariuszy. Garan był jedynym ojcem w tej grupie. Naytha, ze względu na ciążę, została odizolowana od wszystkich zakażonych i nie mogła przybyć razem z mężem i synem. Na szczęście ona nie zachorowała.

Cała procedura przebiegała sprawnie. Na małych pacjentów czekały już łóżka w izolatkach. W każdej ustawiono też leżanki dla rodziców, aby cały czas mogli być obecni przy swoich pociechach. Jackson ruszył pierwszy, by wskazać drogę. O`Neill zaczekał, aż wszyscy opuszczą pomieszczenie. Horyzont zdarzeń pękł niczym bańka mydlana. Dopiero wtedy i on pomaszerował w kierunku pomieszczeń szpitalnych. Panował tu spory ruch. Sanitariusze i pielęgniarki już zajmowali się pacjentami. Podłączali aparaturę medyczną i tłumaczyli oszołomionym rodzicom jej działanie. Rodzice starali się uspokajać płaczące dzieci. Generał przeszedł korytarzem, zaglądając do poszczególnych sal. Zatrzymał się wreszcie przy izolatce, w której umieszczony został Jean. Wesoły zazwyczaj czterolatek był obecnie słaby i apatyczny. Płakał cicho, gdy jedna z pielęgniarek pobierała mu krew.

Garan siedział na krześle obok lóżka swojego syna i trzymał go za rękę. Znów wyglądał na swoje lata. Zagubiony dzieciak. Pełen lęku i obawy. Podniósł wzrok i dostrzegł dowódcę bazy. Jego oczy zalśniły dziwnym blaskiem. O`Neill poczuł ciarki przebiegające po plecach. Nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego. W spojrzeniu chłopaka było coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać. Strach, owszem, ale coś jeszcze. Może oskarżenie, może wyrzut. Czuł, że to on był powodem niepokoju Garana i zupełnie tego nie rozumiał. Wycofał się na korytarz. Odnosił wrażenie, że przeszkadza. Lekarze i pielęgniarki sprawnie lawirowali pomiędzy pomieszczeniami. On czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu. W żaden sposób nie był w stanie pomóc ani dzieciom, ani im rodzicom. Zgodził się udzielić wsparcia. To było oczywiste. Wysłał na Edorę sanitariuszy, najciężej chorych kazał przetransportować do SGC i właściwie na tym jego rola się kończyła. Reszty musieli dokonać medycy.

Upewnił się, że wszyscy przybyli zostali zakwaterowani i że niczego im nie brakuje. Potem wrócił do gabinetu, ale nie potrafił skupić się na żadnej pracy. Już od rana męczył go narastający wciąż ból głowy. Połknął dwie aspiryny w nadziei, że złagodzą nieco dolegliwości. Rzeczywiście, na pewien czas pomogły. Kiedy znów pochylił się nad dokumentami, rozległ się alarm. Zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł do pomieszczenia kontrolnego.

\- Co mamy? - warknął jeszcze w drzwiach.

\- Kod dziewiątki, sir - odpowiedział Walter Harriman.

\- Wyruszyli cztery godziny temu - stwierdził Jack. - Coś za szybko im poszło. Otworzyć przesłonę.

Zbiegł po schodach do komory wrót akurat w momencie, gdy czwórka żołnierzy wypadła z horyzontu zdarzeń, pochylając nisko głowy.

\- Zamknąć przesłonę! - ryknął dowódca grupy.

Zabezpieczające pierścienie zacisnęły się z cichym, metalicznym zgrzytem. Dopiero wtedy pułkownik Richards wyprostował się i odetchnął z widoczną ulgą. Podszedł do O`Neilla, ocierając twarz z potu.

\- Co to było? - spytał krótko generał.

\- Znaleźliśmy się pod obstrzałem, sir - zameldował. - Natknęliśmy się na oddział Jaffa. Wkrótce ściągnęli posiłki. Zarządziłem odwrót.

\- Wszyscy cali?

\- Tak jest, sir.

\- Dobrze. Za dwie godziny chcę was widzieć w sali odpraw. A teraz biegiem do ambulatorium. Mają tam pełne ręce roboty, więc nie marudzić!

\- Tak jest, sir! - Cała czwórka wyprężyła się, a potem bez słowa odmaszerowała.

O`Neill zaklął pod nosem. Teraz musi jeszcze zająć się nieudanym zwiadem. Zupełnie jakby mało miał zmartwień. Pocieszające było jedynie to, że nikt z jego ludzi nie został ranny. Pal licho planetę. Nie miała większego znaczenia strategicznego ani szczególnie interesujących zasobów naturalnych . Ból głowy znów dał o sobie znać. Czekając, aż drużyna przebierze się i podda rutynowym badaniom, znów zażył aspirynę. Potem wysłuchał ich relacji, zażądał szczegółowych raportów i w końcu odesłał. Wyciągnął z kieszeni plastikowe pudełeczko i potrząsnął nim. Zagrzechotało, ale słabo. Zajrzał do środka. Na dnie leżała ostatnia tabletka. Zaklął soczyście. Wytrząsnął ją na dłoń i połknął, a puste opakowanie wyrzucił do kosza. Stwierdził, że chyba jednak uda się z powrotem do ambulatorium i poprosi o silniejszy środek. Nie chcąc nikomu przeszkadzać, skierował się prosto do gabinetu doktora Warnera. Lekarza w nim nie było, za to natknął się na Garana. Chłopak siedział z pochyloną głową na samym brzegu krzesła. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Na dźwięk kroków poderwał głowę, a widząc O`Neilla skulił się jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas. Generał zawahał się na moment, lecz zanim zdążył podjąć decyzję, jak powinien postąpić, za jego plecami zmaterializował się doktor Warner. On również wyglądał jakby miał za sobą ciężki dzień.

\- Generale? - wyraźnie się ucieszył. - Dobrze, że pana widzę.

\- Jakiś problem? - Wypełniający pomieszczenie niepokój udzielił się również Jackowi.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - Podszedł do swojego biurka i usiadł ciężko w fotelu. - Stan Jeana uległ pogorszeniu. Ustabilizowaliśmy go, ale nie ukrywam, że jest naprawdę źle…

\- Co to znaczy?

\- Objawy oponowe wciąż narastają. Pojawiły się wybroczyny. Podane antybiotyki działają zbyt wolno, a jego organizm jest bardzo osłabiony. Musieliśmy podać mu krew.

\- I? - O`Neill wpatrywał się w lekarza.

\- Jean ma rzadką grupę krwi - wyjaśnił Warner. - Nasze zapasy są w tym względzie nieco ograniczone. Możemy oczywiście sprowadzić odpowiednią ilość, to jednak trochę potrwa. Najprostszym rozwiązaniem byłoby pobranie jej na miejscu. Największe szanse na zgodność występują zazwyczaj, jeśli dawcą jest ktoś z rodziny. Ojciec, matka... Garan, czy zgodzisz się na to?

\- Co? - Chłopak podniósł na niego pełne przerażenia oczy. Jego twarz przybrała barwę papieru.

\- Pytam, czy zgodziłbyś się oddać krew dla syna? Oczywiście musimy ją jeszcze zbadać, ale gdyby wystąpiła zgodność…

\- Nie mogę - wyjąkał zduszonym głosem. Zerknął szybko na stojącego z boku O`Neilla, po czym spuścił wzrok.

\- Słucham? - zdumiał się lekarz.

\- Mówię, że nie mogę oddać krwi dla Jeana - mówił szybko, wysokim głosem. - Myślę, że nie mogę. Zbadajcie mnie, bo mimo wszystko jest taka szansa, ale to nie takie proste…

\- Garan, o czym ty mówisz? - spytał cicho O`Neill.

\- Jean nie jest moim synem. - Podniósł głowę, patrzył prosto na Warnera. - Tak naprawdę jest moim młodszym bratem. Matka była z nim w ciąży, kiedy zachorowała. Umarła wkrótce po jego narodzinach. Jej ostatnią wolą było, bym się nim zaopiekował. Ja i Naytha.

Zapadła cisza. Warner zmarszczył brwi i zaczął przeglądać leżące na biurku dokumenty. O`Neill stał jak rażony gromem. Jak to? Laira urodziła dziecko? Była w ciąży kiedy trafił na Edorę? Niemożliwe. Przebywał tam przez trzy miesiące. Musiałby zauważyć. A może nie? Szybko dokonał w myśli obliczeń. Jean urodził się niecały rok, od jego powrotu na Ziemię. Więc jednak musiała zajść w ciążę później. Czy właśnie dlatego odsunęła się w cień? Znalazła pocieszenie w ramionach innego, a z nim nie chciała już mieć nic wspólnego? Byłaby do tego zdolna? Ta sama Laira, która kiedyś chciała spędzić z nim życie?

Brzdęk! Odgłos upadającego długopisu zabrzmiał niczym wystrzał armatni. O`Neiil spojrzał nieprzytomnie na podłogę, gdzie leżał upuszczony przez niego przedmiot. Cholera! Warner patrzył na niego uważnie. Garan wciąż pochylał głowę, lecz uwagę Jacka przykuły jego uszy, czerwieniejące z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Rumieniec obejmował już twarz i szyję chłopaka. Lekarz najwyraźniej tego nie dostrzegał. Wpatrywał się wciąż w generała. O`Neill zachował kamienną twarz. Lata służby i ukrywania prawdziwych uczuć zrobiły swoje. W końcu Warner zajrzał znów w dokumenty. Przewrócił kilka kartek.

\- Zbadamy twoją krew - rzekł spokojnie. - Nawet jeśli jest tak, jak mówisz, wciąż możesz być dawcą. Na wszelki wypadek wyślę natychmiast zamówienie do banku krwi, ale sprawdziłem też dane medyczne naszych ludzi i kilku z nich ma odpowiednią grupę. Między innymi pan, generale.

Potrzebował dobrej chwili, by zrozumieć słowa medyka. Ma tę samą grupę krwi co Jean? Co za zbieg okoliczności. Potem jego wzrok znów powędrował do purpurowych już teraz uszu Garana i nagle zrozumiał. Najlepszym dawcą krwi jest ktoś z rodziny. Ojciec, matka. Tak powiedział Warner. Ojciec! Ma tę samą grupę krwi, co Jean! To niemożliwe! Cholera, a jednak! Ta jedna noc mogła przecież do tego doprowadzić. Ale to była tylko jedna noc. Tylko jedna. Przecież powiedziałaby, gdyby nosiła jego dziecko? Prawda? Musiałaby powiedzieć. Uczepił się tej myśli jak tonący brzytwy, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jedynie pobożne życzenie.

\- Zgodzi się pan oddać krew? - Głos lekarza docierał do niego jak zza grubej szyby. - Generale? Dobrze się pan czuje?

Spojrzał na podłogę. Leżący tam długopis naraz wydał mu się czymś niezwykle ważnym. Wręcz niezbędnym. Schylił się i chwycił go drżącymi nieco palcami. Kiedy się wyprostował, Garan wciąż siedział ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, niczym skazaniec czekający na ścięcie, a doktor Warner wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.

\- Przepraszam - rzekł ochryple. - Zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy… Czekają na mnie… Muszę już iść.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i w samych drzwiach wpadł na Daniela Jacksona.

\- Generale? - dobiegł go zaskoczony głos Warnera.

\- Jack? Co się dzieje? - spytał nie mniej zaskoczony archeolog.

\- Przepraszam - bąknął jeszcze raz nie wiadomo do kogo: do lekarza, czy Daniela i nie patrząc na nikogo po prostu odszedł.

Musiał zebrać myśli. Musiał, bo czuł, że za moment jego czaszka eksploduje. Nogi same poniosły go w kierunku biura. To zabawne jak szybko pomieszczenie, którego nigdy tak naprawdę nie potrzebował stało się jego bastionem. Nie odpowiadał na pozdrowienia, nie zwracał na zdziwione spojrzenia mijanych osób. Uciekał. Chciał schować się przed całym światem. Jak w transie dotarł do drzwi, zatrzasnął je i ciężko usiadł w fotelu. Oparł łokcie na blacie, twarz ukrył w dłoniach. Oddychać! Musi oddychać, reszta jest w tej chwili nieważna. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak siedział, a w jego głowie kotłowało się tysiące myśli. Otrzeźwiał, słysząc ciche pukanie.

\- Wejść! - warknął.

Drzwi uchyliły się. stanął w nich Daniel.

\- Mogę? - spytał cicho.

Jack miał ochotę posłać go do diabła, ale spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i już wiedział, że archeolog skojarzył fakty. I pomimo wszystko w jego wzroku nie dostrzegł potępienia. Jedynie współczucie. I ból. Skinął przyzywająco dłonią. Jackson starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi, powoli podszedł do stojącego po drugiej stronie biurka krzesła i usiadł. O`Neill przełknął ślinę. Wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie. Siedzieli w milczeniu długą chwilę.

\- Wiedziałeś? - spytał w końcu Daniel. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Wiedziałeś, że Laira miała dziecko?

\- Nie miałem pojęcia. - O`Neill spojrzał na niego oszołomiony. Potem jego wzrok znów uciekł w bok. - Nie powiedziała mi - dokończył cicho.

\- Ile on ma lat?

\- Cztery.

\- Cztery. To znaczy, że…

\- Wiem, co to znaczy. Co to może znaczyć.

\- Ale pewności nie masz?

\- A skąd mam ją mieć? - spytał nerwowo. - Nie powiedziała mi. Być może, to wcale nie jest…

\- Twój syn?

O`Neill drgnął. Daniel wyartykułował to, o czym on sam bał się nawet pomyśleć.

\- To możliwe? Byliście aż tak blisko?

\- O mój Boże… - Znów ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Jeśli to prawda, powinna mi powiedzieć.

\- Może miała powód, by tego nie robić?

\- Jaki powód? - jęknął.

\- Nie wiem - przyznał Daniel.

\- Może miała kogoś… Związała się z kimś, gdy odszedłem - zastanawiał się Jack.

\- Może.

\- Zraniłem ją.

\- Zapewne.

\- Nie czekała kolejnych stu dni, żeby zacząć żyć dalej.

\- A ty jak myślisz?

\- Nic już nie wiem. - Ze znużeniem potarł skronie, potem splótł ręce na piersi.- Sądziłem, że ją znam. Wydawało mi się, że z jej strony to było coś poważnego, ale teraz…

\- Spotkaliście się potem jeszcze kilka razy. Niczego nie zauważyłeś?

\- Nie. Zabij mnie, ale nie. Była taka, jak dawniej. Może było po prostu zbyt wcześnie? Potem nagle wycofała się z życia wioski. Niczego nie podejrzewałem. Myślałem, że to przeze mnie… Że wcale nie pogodziła się z moim odejściem. Ależ byłem głupi…

\- Pozostali musieli zdawać sobie sprawę z całej sytuacji.

\- Musieli. A mimo to milczeli. Rozumiem, że mogli mieć mi za złe, ale mimo wszystko…

\- Chronili ją.

\- Tak, chronili. A ja byłem tylko kimś obcym, kto przez przypadek był zmuszony żyć z nimi pod jednym dachem. Odszedłem i problem sam się rozwiązał - stwierdził gorzko.

\- Jak widać nie do końca.

\- Cholera, co mam teraz zrobić?

\- Nie wiem, Jack. Ty musisz zdecydować. Na razie jednak skup się na tym, co jest najważniejsze teraz. Życie małego wciąż jest zagrożone.

\- Wiem. I nic nie mogę na to poradzić.

\- Owszem, możesz.

\- Jak? - spytał z nadzieją.

\- Słyszałeś Warnera. Chłopak potrzebuje transfuzji. Ma rzadką grupę krwi.

\- Taką samą jak ja - wyszeptał z uczuciem nagłego olśnienia. - To dlatego się domyśliłeś?

\- Domyślałem się już wcześniej. Teraz jedynie się upewniłem. On ma twoje oczy, Jack. Nie zauważyłeś?

\- Nie przyglądałem mu się aż tak bardzo. Nie miałem powodu.

\- No to teraz już masz.

O`Neill zamyślił się. Daniel miał rację. Będzie jeszcze miał czas, aby wszystko sobie poukładać. Owszem, czuł się podle. Był wściekły i sfrustrowany. W ogólnym rozrachunku to jednak nie on był najważniejszy. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że dzieciak potrzebuje pomocy. Jego pomocy. I nie ważne czy jest jego synem, czy też nie, nie może czekać. Wstał bez słowa i wyminąwszy zaskoczonego archeologa skierował się do drzwi. Trasę do ambulatorium pokonał jak w transie. Williama Warnera znalazł w jednej z izolatek. Zapukał w szybę, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę i przywołał go skinieniem dłoni.

\- Generale? - Lekarz wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. - Coś się stało?

\- Chciałbym oddać krew - oświadczył bez ogródek. - Zdaje się, że mam grupę taką samą jak jeden z pańskich pacjentów.

\- Ach… - Warner rozejrzał się szybko. Ani chybi w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto natychmiast zajmie się utoczeniem krwi, zanim O`Neill rozmyśli się i znowu wybiegnie z ambulatorium. - Oczywiście. To w sumie szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności.

\- Prawda? - Jack uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Najwyraźniej stary William nie był tak bystry jak Daniel.

Pozwolił zaprowadzić się do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Potem cierpliwie siedział na fotelu i patrzył, jak pielęgniarka sprawnie wbija igłę w jego żyłę. Krew popłynęła czerwonym strumykiem. Dostał jeszcze do ściskania miękką piłeczkę i wreszcie został sam. Na oddziale panowała senna cisza zmącona jedynie odległymi krokami gdzieś na korytarzu. Siedząca przy swoim biurku pielęgniarka zerkała w jego stronę, lecz nie pytała o nic. Zapewne sprawdzała, czy dobrze się czuje. Po wszystkim usunęła igłę i zakleiła niewielką rankę plastrem z opatrunkiem. Pełen luksus. Przykazała jeszcze, by poszedł na stołówkę i coś zjadł. Obiecał, że tak właśnie zrobi i choć nie miał ochoty, zmusił się, by pójść na posiłek. Średnio wysmażony hamburger i gorąca kawa rzeczywiście dobrze mu zrobiły.

Resztę wieczoru spędził bijąc się z myślami. Złość powoli mijała, ustępując miejsca lękowi. Jeśli to naprawdę jest jego dziecko? Jak powinien teraz postąpić? Oszukali go, zwodzili tyle czasu, a teraz, kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw, może już być za późno na cokolwiek. Leżał na łóżku, choć wiedział, że nie zaśnie. W końcu dał za wygraną. Wciągnął buty, narzucił na ramiona bluzę i powlókł się pustymi korytarzami, dobrze znaną już trasą do ambulatorium. Pełniąca dyżur pielęgniarka natychmiast zareagowała na jego przybycie, lecz uspokoił ją i odesłał do jej zajęć. Cicho, by nikogo nie obudzić, przemknął korytarzem do właściwej izolatki. Wsunął się do bocznej galerii, by przez szybę popatrzeć na dziecko, które rzekomo miało jego oczy. Dzieciak Spał, więc o żadnym sprawdzaniu podobieństwa nie było mowy. Na stojącym obok łóżka stojaku zawieszony był przezroczysty, plastikowy woreczek wypełniony czerwoną cieczą. Krew. Dar życia ojca dla syna. Ale na krzesełku obok łóżka siedział ten, który był ojcem przez całe cztery lata. Garran spał z głową opartą o materac i nawet przez sen nie wypuścił z dłoni maleńkiej rączki Jeana. On go kocha. Stwierdził nagle O`Neill. On go naprawdę kocha. Przysunął twarz do szyby. Monitor pulsował rytmicznie wykresem pracy serca. Widział to nawet z tej odległości. Lecz to serce biło dla Garana. To na niego skierują się pełne bezwarunkowej miłości oczy, kiedy malec odzyska przytomność. Jeśli ją odzyska. Generał uniósł dłoń i oparł ją na szybie. Pogładził ją tak, jak chciałby głaskać głowę dziecka. Był ojcem, lecz mimo to był obcy. Poza oddaniem krwi nie mógł zrobić niczego więcej. A może jednak? Nie pamiętał już, kiedy robił to po raz ostatni. A może nie robił tego nigdy? Ale w takim razie skąd znałby słowa, które same wypłynęły na jego usta?

Pan jest moim pasterzem,  
nie brak mi niczego.  
Pozwala mi leżeć  
na zielonych pastwiskach.

Poczuł, że szczypią go oczy, a potem łzy powoli spływają po policzkach. Nie podniósł ręki, by je wytrzeć. Pozwolił, by znaczyły jego twarz i wysychały swobodnie. Kiedy ostatnio płakał? Czy wtedy, kiedy się modlił? Przed oczami stanęła mu wizja innej szpitalnej sali. W tej wizji to on siedział przy łóżku dziecka i ściskał jego dłoń. A potem świat się zawalił. O Boże! Nie dopuść do tego. Nie znowu… Bezgłośny szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Zacisnął zęby aż do bólu. Oderwał się od szyby, osunął na krzesło i wtulił twarz w dłonie. Samotny w ciemności szeptał dalsze słowa modlitwy.

Prowadzi mnie nad wody, gdzie mogę odpocząć:  
orzeźwia moją duszę.  
Wiedzie mnie po właściwych ścieżkach  
przez wzgląd na swoje imię.

Chociażbym chodził ciemną doliną,  
zła się nie ulęknę, bo Ty jesteś ze mną.  
Twój kij i Twoja laska  
są tym, co mnie pociesza.

 **oooOooo**

\- Generale?

Delikatny dotyk zbudził go ze snu. Pielęgniarka pochylała się nad nim z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Wciąż siedział na tym samym krześle w niezbyt wygodnej, skulonej pozycji. Na dole w izolatce Garan rozmawiał z doktorem Warnerem. Obaj pochylali się nad łóżkiem Jeana.

\- Generale, wszyscy pana szukają - kontynuowała kobieta. - Doktor Jackson jest bardzo zaniepokojony. Nie spał pan w swojej kwaterze.

\- Dziękuję. Rzeczywiście nie powinno mnie tu być. Musiałem się zdrzemnąć.

Zerknął na zegarek i z niesmakiem stwierdził, że spóźnił się na odprawę. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy przeczesują bazę. W końcu nie co dzień dowódca bazy znika jak kamfora i w dodatku wprost ze swojego łóżka. Wstał, z pewnym trudem prostując zesztywniałe plecy. Miał wielką ochotę spytać, co małym, lecz powstrzymał się. Już sam fakt, że spędził noc w ambulatorium, patrząc przez szybę na dzieciaka, był co najmniej zastanawiający. Postanowił, że ogarnie sytuację w bazie i wróci tu później. W końcu, do cholery, jest generałem i odpowiada za wszystkich w SGC. Z ulgą stwierdził, że ani Garran, ani lekarz nie zwrócili na niego uwagi. Mógł więc niepostrzeżenie powrócić do swoich obowiązków.

Na pierwszy patrol natknął się, gdy tylko wysiadł z windy.

\- Generale! - Na twarzy młodego kapitana malowała się prawdziwa ulga. - Gdzie się pan podziewał?

Machnął lekceważąco ręką i wyminął zdumionego wojaka. Za zakrętem korytarza niemal wpadł na Daniela Jacksona.

\- Gdzie ty do diabła byłeś? - przywitał go archeolog. - Nie przyszedłeś na odprawę. Ludzie wariują.

\- Właśnie widzę - mruknął. - Możecie już odwołać alarm. Odnalazłem się.

\- Rzeczywiście. - Daniel uważnie przyjrzał się przyjacielowi. - Ogarnij się, zanim pokażesz się innym.

\- Nie gadaj, jest aż tak źle?

\- Napij się kawy. Ja już się wszystkim zajmę.

Poklepał go po ramieniu i odszedł zawiadomić cały zespół, że zguba już się znalazła. O`Neill tymczasem pognał do łazienki, by ogolić się i wziąć szybki prysznic. Odświeżony poczuł się zdecydowanie lepiej, a mocna kawa całkowicie postawiła go na nogi. Pełen werwy zabrał się za wypełnianie swych obowiązków, przeprosiwszy uprzednio za swą chwilową niedyspozycję. Znów był dowódcą. Wysłał drużynę przez wrota, przeczytał zaległy raport, zlecił diagnostykę wadliwie działającego systemu. Dzień jak co dzień. Lecz nawet przez chwilę nie potrafił zapomnieć, że jego syn walczy o życie. Coś jednak powstrzymywało go przed pójściem do ambulatorium. Chciał tam iść, a jednocześnie obawiał się tego, co tam zastanie. Bał się spojrzeć Garanowi w twarz. Co miałby mu powiedzieć po tylu latach kłamstw? Dopiero na wieczór znalazł w sobie dość odwagi.

Zastał Garana w końcu korytarza. Stał oparty plecami o ścianę i płakał. Prawą dłonią zakrywał oczy, a jego ramiona trzęsły się od tłumionego łkania. O`Neill zamarł, czując, jak całe jego wnętrze wypełnia się lodem.

\- Garan? - wychrypiał przez ściśnięte gardło. - Garan, co się dzieje?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego. Zrobił ruch, jakby zamierzał uciec, w końcu jednak zrezygnował i pozostał na miejscu ze spuszczoną głową. Jack podszedł powoli i stanął naprzeciwko niego.

\- Co się dzieje? - powtórzył. - Coś się stało z Jeanem?

\- On śpi. - Garan westchnął głęboko. - Śpi. Zaczął samodzielnie oddychać.

Nagle, zupełnie jakby opuściły go siły, osunął się po ścianie, aż usiadł na podłodze. O`Neill stał jak sparaliżowany, dopóki sens wypowiedzianych słów na dobre nie wrył się w jego świadomość. Dzieciak przeżyje. Historia wcale się nie powtórzy. Uczucie ulgi powoli rozlało się w jego ciele. Poczuł, że kolana zrobiły się dziwnie miękkie. Rozejrzał się niezdecydowany, w końcu poszedł w ślady Garrana i opadł obok niego na podłogę. Oparł się o ścianę, kolana objął ramionami. I tak siedzieli, milcząc na szpitalnym korytarzu.

\- Doktor Warner mówi, że najgorsze ma za sobą. - Głos chłopaka drżał. - Jack, co teraz będzie?

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. - Miałem prawo poznać prawdę.

\- Obiecałem. - Pociągnął nosem niczym dzieciak. - Obiecałem matce, że nigdy się nie dowiesz.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ona nic od ciebie nie chciała. Pragnęła tylko dziecka. Nade wszystko. To dlatego umarła. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że jest chora, odmówiła leczenia, bo to mogłoby mu zaszkodzić. Było jedyną rzeczą, jaką jej po sobie pozostawiłeś. - Spojrzał Jackowi prosto w oczy. Tylko przez chwilę. - Ona cię kochała.

Zamilkli obaj. Garan zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Chyba mu ulżyło, że wreszcie mógł zrzucić z siebie ten ciężar. O`Neill oparł dłonie na kolanach i zapatrzył się w dal. Dlaczego? Dlaczego Laira tak postąpiła? Odpowiedź była oczywista. Bała się. Bała się, że straci to, czego tak bardzo pragnęła. Małą cząstkę jego samego. Być może obawiała się, że gdy się dowie, zechce zabrać dziecko ze sobą. Czy tak właśnie by postąpił? Nie miał pojęcia. Wtedy, po stu dniach, wrócił do swej przeszłości, którą myślał, że utracił na zawsze, a ona musiała od nowa układać teraźniejszość. Nie podjęła leczenia. Nienarodzone dziecko było dla niej ważniejsze niż własne życie. Czy to w ogóle coś znaczyło?

Spojrzał na Garana. W końcu zrozumiał, co takiego dostrzegał przez cały czas w jego twarzy. On również się bał. W rzeczywistości Jean był jego bratem, lecz Garan wychowywał go i kochał jak własne dziecko. Troszczył się o niego. Ryzykował, że go straci, byle tylko mały wyzdrowiał. Czyż nie tak powinien postąpić prawdziwy ojciec? O`Neill przełknął wielką gulę, która nagle urosła w jego gardle. Nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał, ale musiał przyznać, że Garan jest najlepszym ojcem, jakiego Jean mógłby mieć. Dał mu wszystko, co sam posiadał. Dał mu rodzinę, tożsamość, bezpieczeństwo i beztroskę. I dał mu szansę na dalsze życie. Kiedy Chłopak podniósł na niego udręczone oczy, już wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

\- Powiem ci, co teraz będzie - rzekł cicho. - Janne wyzdrowieje, a wtedy zabierzesz go na Edorę. Zabierzesz swojego syna do domu.

 **oooOooo**

Horyzont zdarzeń falował łagodnie. O`Neill stał tuż przy rampie, doznając niemiłego uczucia deja vu. Już kiedyś wyprawiał swojego syna przez gwiezdne wrota. No, niezupełnie. Wtedy był to przedstawiciel obcej rasy, który przedostał się na Ziemię i jedynie przybrał formę ludzkiego dziecka. Tym razem przestępujący z nogi na nogę malec w niczym nie przypominał Charliego, a mimo to był jego synem. Krwią z krwi. Jean trzymał Garana kurczowo za rękę i nerwowo rozglądał się dokoła. Jack przyklęknął przed nim na kolano i poczochrał blond czuprynę. Dzieciak rzeczywiście miał jego oczy. Że też wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi?

\- Powodzenia, mały - rzekł z uśmiechem. - Słuchaj taty i nie choruj już więcej. I pamiętaj, że gdyby ktoś chciał zrobić ci krzywdę, to przyjdę i zrobię z nim porządek. Zrozumiałeś?

Jean pokiwał głową i przeniósł wystraszone spojrzenie na Garana. Generał zrobił to samo. Wstał powoli. Zupełnie jakby chciał odwlec chwilę pożegnania. Co by mu to dało? Nic. Przecież podjął już decyzję. Tak jak kiedyś Laira, tak teraz on myślał przede wszystkim o dziecku. To jego dobro było najważniejsze. Dlatego pozwalał mu odejść, zachowując w tajemnicy prawdę o jego pochodzeniu. I również dlatego uśmiechał się, choć jego serce krwawiło. Garan odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Już się nie bał.

\- Dbaj o niego.

\- Możesz być tego pewien.

\- Jestem. Gdybyś jednak czegoś potrzebował…

\- Wiem, do kogo mam się zwrócić.

\- Chciałbym was odwiedzić, jeśli oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko temu.

\- Będziemy czekać. Jack, dziękuję ci… - zawahał się. - Za wszystko, co dla nas zrobiłeś.

\- Zrobiłem to, co trzeba. Laira mnie tego nauczyła.

\- Żałuję, że nie ma jej z nami.

\- Ja też, Garan. Myślę jednak, że byłaby z nas zadowolona?

\- Mam taką nadzieję.

Wyciągnął rękę, O`Neil uścisnął ją z powagą.

\- Powodzenia, dzieciaku - rzekł cicho.

Garan ostatni raz rozejrzał się dookoła. Potem chwycił mocniej rączkę dziecka i obaj weszli na rampę prowadzącą prosto do horyzontu zdarzeń. Po chwili obaj zanurzyli się w srebrzystej tafli. Wrócili do domu. Sala wrót powoli opustoszała. O`Neill jeszcze długo po dezaktywacji przejścia wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym zniknął Jean. Daniel Jackson, niezawodny jak zawsze, wyrósł niczym cień za jego plecami.

\- Jesteś pewien, że dobrze zrobiłeś? - spytał cicho.

\- Jak cholera. - Generał odwrócił się. - Choć pewnie będę tego żałować. Właściwie to już zaczynam.

\- To była trudna decyzja.

\- Tak - przyznał głucho. - Była.

\- Postąpiłeś bardzo…

\- Jak? - Jack wpatrywał się w niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - Szlachetnie? Wspaniałomyślnie? Czy może głupio?

\- Bo ja wiem? Chyba po prostu przyzwoicie.

\- Nie mogę karać dziecka za błędy dorosłych. On już stracił matkę. Nie pozwolę, żeby na dodatek stracił wszystko, co daje mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. On należy do tamtego świata, Danielu. Nie podoba mi się to, ale taka jest prawda. Jest szczęśliwy. Jest bezpieczny. Czego więcej mógłbym dla niego chcieć?

\- A dla siebie?

\- Mogę patrzeć jak rośnie. To dużo, Danielu. To naprawdę dużo.

Wsadził ręce do kieszeni i wolno podążył w kierunku korytarza. Daniel szedł u jego boku zamyślony.

\- Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybym był na twoim miejscu - wyznał cicho.

\- I obyś nigdy nie był. - O`Neill skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Czuł się stary i zmęczony, a nade wszystko samotny. Nie chciał być dziś sam. - Wiesz co? Dość już mam na dzisiaj tego moralizatorskiego tonu. Napiłbym się piwa. Co robisz wieczorem?

\- To propozycja?

\- No co? Nie masz ochoty na mały wypad w towarzystwie szefa? Ja stawiam.

\- Właśnie wypowiedziałeś czarodziejskie słowa. - Archeolog uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Weźmiemy Teal`ca?

\- Jasne. Należy mu się odpoczynek. W końcu jak długo można urządzać mieszkanie? Carter też powinna być w domu. Może do niej zadzwonić, jak myślisz?

\- Zadzwonić możesz, ale na nie liczyłbym na nic więcej poza miłą pogawędką. Miała swoje plany…

\- Shanahan?

\- A ty jak sądzisz?

\- Taaa… Naprawdę się zaangażowała.

\- Na to wygląda.

Po twarzy generała przemknął ledwie dostrzegalny grymas, zdusił jednak niechęć w samym zarodku. Do diabła! Carter zasługiwała na szczęście. Jeśli znajdzie je u boku tego policjanta, to proszę bardzo. Ostatecznie, to nie on musi go lubić. Przypomniał sobie ukłucie zazdrości, które poczuł na myśl, że kobieta, którą porzucił, a która w dodatku od dawna nie żyje, mogła kiedyś spotykać się z innym. Co za niedorzeczność! Carter nie Była Lairą. Była jego podwładną i nikim więcej, i miała pełne prawo spotykać się z kim chciała. Nie powinien być o nią zazdrosny. Więcej - nie miał do tego prawa. Właściwie powinien cieszyć się, że wreszcie zaczęła układać sobie życie. Naprawdę na to zasługiwała. Westchnął głęboko. Zalegający w jego piersi ciężar jakby zmniejszył się odrobinę. Spojrzał z ukosa na Daniela, ciesząc się w duchu, że ma przy sobie kogoś, kto nie próbuje go oceniać, a jedynie towarzyszy mu podczas trudnych chwil. To również dużo znaczyło. Nawet bardzo dużo. Uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

\- A więc męski wieczór? Ech… Już nie mogę się doczekać.


End file.
